Dillashaw Domination
by Ififall
Summary: Barao/Dillashaw Fanfiction. After UFC 173, Renan Barao gets his revenge on T.J Dillashaw.


A/N: I might be updating a little less than usual. But I will still be writing MMA Stories, and Updating "**_Mayhem in Stockton"_ **and **_"It's Kin the Blood"_**

* * *

A/N: I think a lot of fans are giving Barao a hard time for no reason. This is the first time Barao has lost a fight, in nearly Ten Years. Give the poor guy a break. Imo, Barao is still one of the Best.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes.

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in _**Bold **_are Parody, of the Song _**"Dark Horse" **_By Katy Perry Featuring Rapper Juicy J.

* * *

A/N: In this Story, Renan Barao can speak fluent English. I don't know what Ranking Dillashaw is in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, so I made it up.

* * *

It's funny how one fight can change things. Pre- UFC 173, Barao had fans saying that he was the greatest MMA Fighter ever. Now fans were saying that Barao, was nothing more than an over-hyped fighter, who'd never faced any real competition.

Fuck the UFC fans, that were Wagon jumpers. Barao was confident that the MMA fans, his real fans would know the truth.

* * *

Should Barao have even taken the fight on, in the first place? He thought that he could Handle Dillashaw, the Kid had already lost twice in the UFC already.

But Barao wasn't prepared. He'd watched a few of Dillashaw's fights. But Watching Dillashaw kick ass and _Kicking_ Dillashaw's ass were Two different things.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw knew who you were,**_  
_**You are gonna bow to him, **_  
_**Barao, here you are,**_  
_**In the UFC Battle of the Century"**_

* * *

UFC 173's Main Event was supposed to be easy for Barao. He had great Take-Down Defense, knockout power and good endurance.

But for some reason that wasn't enough to stop Dillashaw in his tracks. Every Take-Down brush off was punched away. Every Barao punch was blocked. As for Dillashaw's stamina...

Dillashaw was so energetic the whole fight. It put Barao to shame. It was the Early Stoppage by Herb Dean that pissed Barao off.

* * *

He was putting his feet up, pushing away Dillashaw's punches when Dean stopped this fight out of No-where.

"What?" Barao asked the Referee. Barao was fully conscious and ready to fight. But Thanks to Herb Dean the UFC had a new Champion.

* * *

"And the New UFC Bantam-Weight Champion of the World!" Bruce Buffer shouted.

It was all a huge mistake.

* * *

'_**Cause Dillashaw is capable of anything,**_  
_**Through Torture Training, **_

_**Miracles will happen"**_

* * *

But Barao didn't tell Dillashaw that. In the Octagon Barao shook hands with Dillashaw to thank him for the good fight.

"Thanks...do you Umm...wanna meet later?" Dillashaw asked, whispering in his ear. Barao nodded. If Dillashaw meant what Barao thought that he meant, things would go to plan.

* * *

Barao's Management pushed for Barao to interview Dillashaw after the fight. They told him that it would help Barao with his English, even though he spoke clear rehearsed lines already.

He didn't need anymore English lessons. His fans understood him. But Barao had to get closer to Dillashaw again.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw's now a contender **_  
_**Barao, tonight you'll surrender, **_  
_**Don't make Dillashaw, your frenemy**_

_**He's your enemy, **_

_**Barao fight for your Destiny"**_

* * *

"Hi, I'm Renan Barao. I'm interviewing for the De-Witt Show. and I'm speaking to the guy who just beat me. Mr T.J Dillashaw" Barao said. Dillashaw nodded and smiled at him.

Barao threw a fake smile back. He couldn't focus. Not when Dillashaw had Barao's belt drapped across his shoulder.

* * *

"Hello Mr Dillashaw how are you tonight?" Barao asked.

Good you know. Bruised bashed, bleeding...all thanks to you" Dillashaw said leaning closer to Barao.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw, you do want to play with fire? **_  
_**Kid, you should know what you're fighting for**_  
_**T.J do you dare to do this?**_  
_**Cause Barao's coming at you like a Wild Boar"**_

* * *

"Yeah, you made an example of me tonight" Barao said. "Could you take us through your Game-Plan tonight?" Barao asked.

"Oh I can't do that! I've gotta keep my mouth shut. Dillashaw VS Barao Two could be coming up!" Dillashaw chuckled.

"Well, you had great combinations and a lot of power in those hands. Why was that?" Barao asked.

* * *

_**Dillashaw, **_

_**Are you Ready for, Ready for?**_  
_**Barao's flawless swarm, **_  
_**Cause once the cage door is locked **_  
_**Dillashaw, there's no running back"**_

* * *

"Well Barao, that's all thanks to Duane Ludwig" Dillashaw said tapping Barao's Belt. "Duane really showed me how to use that power you know. How to make my Boxing tight and make my Foot-Work better" Dillashaw said.

"Now you're officially the UFC Bantam-Weight Champ, What's your first demand as Champion?" Barao asked.

* * *

"To see you later...after I've done the shit load of press. Let's get a drink or something" Dillashaw said.

"Sure. Thanks for your time Mr Dillashaw" Barao said. Dillashaw held his hand out, but Barao pretended not to see it and walked away.

* * *

_**"Barao's dance, **_

_**Of victory will make T.J weep, **_  
_**Dillashaw, any last requests?**_  
_**Before Barao puts you to sleep"**_

* * *

Barao spent time with his own Team-Mates. It was weird being with Jose Aldo and Eduardo Dantas. Aldo was a UFC Champion. Dantas was the Bellator Bantam-Weight Champion.

Then Dantas got injured. Joe Warren became the Interim Champion. It had put Dantas on edge.

* * *

Dantas had always told Aldo and Barao to keep their belts for as long as possible. They called themselves the "Three MMA Musketeers"

For a while they thought they were untouchable. Aldo and Barao were kicking ass in the UFC. Dantas was the only Hot fighter in Bellator.

At that time, everything in all of their MMA careers made sense.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw has a nerve,**_  
_**To stare Down Barao, **_  
_**T.J turn away, **_

_**Barao is here to stay"**_

* * *

They were making Nova Uniao proud. Now Dantas was injured and Barao had lost his belt, to an American no less. Aldo was only UFC Brazilian Champion left.

"Barao...I know this has got to be shit for you. But...maybe you'll get a re-match" Aldo said.

* * *

They were in a bar but Barao wasn't drinking. He had to stay sober for Dillashaw. He was planning something for the New UFC Champion.

"Yeah I want a Re-match. But I might have to prove myself to Dana White first" Barao said.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw is a Rat in Barao's trap, T.J hate it, **_  
_**Dillashaw will never make it,**_

**_Dillashaw,_**  
_**Prepare for a war, before you step into the cage, **_  
_**Barao is Ready, to rip off your face"**_

* * *

"You mean back to Wineland, and Pickett, and Faber?" Dantas said. Barao nodded.

"I'll have to kick Faber's ass for the Third time" Barao said.

* * *

"You mean the way Dantas is gonna kick Joe Warren's ass?" Aldo asked. The guys smiled at each other.

"Yeah, just like Dantas VS Warren" Barao said.

* * *

_**"Barao, do you wanna play with Magic?**_  
_**Champ, you should know who your fighting with,**_  
_**Barao do you want to quit now?**_  
_**Cause Dillashaw's coming at you with those Deadly kicks"**_

* * *

Barao went back to the hotel. He took a shower. He'd just come out, when he heard a knock on the door. Barao pulled on the white fluffy dressing down.

These gowns were made for Nick Diaz type Welter-Weights. Barao had to pull the cuffs up. The back of the Dressing Gown slid across the floor. He tied himself up and walked to the door.

* * *

"Hey" Dillashaw said.

Dillashaw's face was reddened, but the bruising had gone down. He leaned into Barao's room and had a quick look inside.

* * *

"Dillashaw, no-one's here" Barao said.

"Good...I mean...cool...can I come in?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

_**"Barao, **_

_**Are you ready to come to blows,**_  
_**With T.J Dillashaw, 2.0?**_  
_**Cause once the belt is Dillashaw's...**_  
_**Barao, you can't get it back"**_

* * *

Barao opened the door. He turned the TV on for Dillashaw. "I'm just gonna get changed. Then we can go out" Barao said. Dillashaw nodded.

Barao went to his room and left the door open slightly. He took the long dressing Gown off. He pulled on some clean Boxer shorts.

* * *

He was looking around for a T-shirt, when he heard the door creak open. He ignored it. Then, moments later, Dillashaw's hands were around Barao's chest, pulling him further into him. Before Dillashaw could kiss his neck, Barao tuned around.

"Umm...I'm sorry?" Dillashaw said, not knowing what to say.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw's a Beast,**_  
_**He fought Barao the Dominick Cruz way,**_  
_**Charming like Ted Bundy, Dillashaw **_  
_**Killed Barao for Five Rounds straight"**_

* * *

"Don't be...maybe we can carry this on...somewhere else?" Barao asked. Dillashaw didn't know what Barao meant. The were in Barao's Hotel room.

This was a perfect place to get together for privacy. Still Dillashaw had just barged in on Barao with no warning. Maybe Barao was a little freaked out.

* * *

Maybe Barao had never done this before. Dillashaw told himself to stay patient.

"I want to take you somwhere...you've been there before...so it will be fun" Barao said.

* * *

"Do I need to bring anything?" T.J asked.

"You can bring you Gi, if you want" Barao said.

* * *

_**"Barao, Be careful,**_  
_**Before you take T.J on, **_  
_**Is Dillashaw on Steroids? **_  
_**His Head-Kicks are so strong"**_

* * *

A Gi was regular Grappling uniform. Dillashaw nodded and left. He came back moments later. "Gi's in here" He said pointing at his Rucksack.

"Great" Barao said patting his own Pre-Made Rucksack. In it, he had some training stuff. His own Gi and a Hand controlled Video camera. They set off. Dillashaw kept asking where they were going.

* * *

"Are we gonna see your Team-Mates?" Dillashaw asked.

"No" Barao said.

"Are we gonna see _My_ Team-Mates?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw fell for him, **_  
_**At the Weigh in, **_  
_**But T.J will move Heaven and Earth for a UFC win, **_  
_**Dillashaw's a Sweet boy next door, **_  
_**That will Break Barao in half, to settle this score"**_

* * *

Barao laughed, it was shrill and fake but it make Dillashaw smile. That's all that mattered. Barao had to make Dillashaw feel comfortable. He had to make the Kid feel safe.

Twenty minutes later, Barao and Dillashaw were at the same arena that they'd fought in. Most of the seats and banners were packed away. But the Octagon still remained there.

The Octagon floor was covered in thin Blue mats.

* * *

"Wanna grapple in the UFC 173 Octogon?" Barao asked.

"Sure why not?" Dillashaw said impressed by Barao's quirkiness.

Dillashaw was a Brown belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. But He was no match for Barao.

* * *

Barao had been training in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu since he was a Teenager. Barao had been unable to submit Dillashaw in the fight. But now, all dry, on a dry clean surface, it was easy.

It gave Barao hope that in the future, he could finally Beat Dillashaw.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw is Alpha male's Knight in Shining Armour,**_  
_**Barao can play Sleeping Beauty,**_  
_**Dillashaw will punch him into a Coma"**_

* * *

Barao had Dillashaw's arms locked. Before Dillashaw could turn, Barao was able to grab his arm and get a kimura on him. He tapped on the mat and Barao let him go.

They locked arms again. But before Barao could trip Dillashaw up, Dillashaw kissed him. Barao returned the kiss.

* * *

They made out on the floor. Barao undid his Gi. Then he walked over to his Rucksack and turned the camera on. It was tricky.

Getting the camera at the right angle. Then he had to make sure that Dillashaw didn't see it sticking out of his bag.

* * *

The Rucksack had always been in the Octagon. But now Barao had to distract Dillashaw.

By any means necessary...

* * *

_**"Can Dillashaw make a move?**_  
_**Will Barao play Truth or Dare?**_  
_**Barao can ride T.J like a rollercoaster, **_  
_**The Octagon can be their Fun-Fair"**_

* * *

With Barao's Camera spying on them, Barao could put his plan into action. He walked back over to Dillashaw. They carried on where they left off.

They made out in their Gi's, before Barao sild Dillashaw's Gi off. Barao pushed Dillashaw down on the Octagon Mat. He kissed his neck while stroking the new Champion's crotch.

* * *

Barao heard Dillashaw moan as his stroking got rougher. When Dillashaw closed his eyes, Barao gave him the finger. He smiled and rubbed himself against him.

Barao walked away and got out a couple of rubbers from his Rucksack. Dillashaw leaned up as Barao put a rubber on Dillashaw's chest.

"I'll go easy on you" Barao said, opening one rubber.

* * *

_**"Barao's Beatings are like a drug, **_

_**He tried to go cold turkey, **_  
_**But now Barao has lost his belt, **_  
_**A Dillashaw scandal would be worth it"**_

* * *

"Barao...I...umm...I don't...want to be fucked" Dillashaw said. "Can we just...do other stuff?" Dillashaw asked.

"Oh" Barao said. He tried to sound disappointed. But those words were exactly what he wanted Dillashaw to say.

* * *

Barao put the rubber back on the Mat and rubbed Dillashaw's stomach, until Dillashaw purred like a satisfied Cat on a summer lawn.

"Well...do you want to...you know...with me?" Barao asked.

* * *

"You...want to? You'd let me? Barao, I don't want pressure you. After what happened tonight..." Dillashaw started to say, but Barao waved his hand to silence him.

"It's fine...I want to" Barao told him. But he didn't tell Dillashaw why.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw, you look so tragic,**_  
_**That's the agony, Barao was looking for,**_  
_**Seduced with lust to do this,**_  
_**Barao screwed you over, like a UFC curse"**_

* * *

If Barao could have felt guilt, he would have felt it then. He didn't know whether his guest was faking it. Was Dillashaw really a dumb inncoent Kid or did he have something up his sleeve?

Barao was determined to find out. Only so that his own deceitful task could to go to plan. He gave Dillashaw a rubber. He stroked him a couple of times. Dillashaw tugged at himself through his Gi.

* * *

He became harder and put the rubber on. Barao laid face down on the Octagon floor. He concentrated on the Octagon fence. Dillashaw politely stuck a couple of fingers in Barao to loose him up.

That wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

_**"Dillashaw, are you Ready For (Ready for?)**_  
_**Barao's perfect storm (a Perfect storm?)**_  
_**Cause once Dillashaw's Hand-Cuffed in jail,**_  
_**Barao can get his belt back"**_

* * *

"You don't...you don't have to use fingers" Barao told him. Dillashaw used them anyway. He took them out and Barao was able to turn back onto his back. He stared up at the blaring lights, with a strange request for Dillashaw.

"Dill..." Barao said shortening his name to sound friendlier. "I ...you know...like it...rough" Barao told him.

* * *

"What?" Dillashaw asked. "After_ our_ fight, no way" Dillashaw said.

"Come on, we're both fine..." Barao said. He stroked Dillashaw's thighs. He leaned over and kissed him softly.

"After UFC 173, you wanna make it up to me...don't you?" Barao asked.

* * *

Dillashaw nodded. Dillashaw put the rubber on and Barao resumed his place face down on the Mat.

"Just tell me to stop, whenever. You know, the second you can't take it...just tell me" Dillashaw said. It was like Dillashaw was watching a movie and was scared that Barao would be scared too.

* * *

Dillashaw began and Barao began acting.

"Yeah like that. A little...,yeah harder" Barao said. It was hard, **_literally_** to pretend that he was having a great time. Dillashaw went easy on him...at first. The New Champion stopped every so often, asking if he was okay.

* * *

"Sure I am. Dill don't stop" Barao would always say. Dillashaw would carry on. Barao didn't tell him to stop or slow down. Dillashaw would have been weirded out to admit it.

But he enjoyed the carelessness at first, pushing himself deeper into Barao with abandon. But he felt guilty and stopped himself when Barao was bleeding.

* * *

"Shit...sorry" Dillashaw said as Barao wiped himself with the Towels in his Rucksack.

"Don't be sorry, it was great" Barao said.

* * *

It really wasn't.

Rough fucking never turned Barao on. But now he was sore, bruised and bloody. Barao now had enough Pain, Gore and Physical evidence to take T.J Dillashaw down.


End file.
